What really matters
by ambermarie3
Summary: After Shane's father takes Shay back Shane thinks of the only person who can help her Carmen
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at home reminiscing in memories of Shay and me. I couldn't believe he was gone, it couldn't be real. The phone rang pulling me out of my trance. I decided to go to bed maybe when I woke up this nightmare would go away. Twenty hours later I woke up. I went for a run just needing an escape. I saw the poster of my naked body and was over come with angst and flooded with images of Shay. I dropped to my knees and called Alice. I new my friend would be the only one able to help me get through this. Twenty painful minutes and a pack of cigarettes later Alice and I where driving to the planet. Alice knew I was on the verge of a break down; she called Kit and asked her to have food on the table when we got there. I was rocking slightly in my seat back in forth, back and forth. Everything was a blur. I knew in my heart I needed Carmen, she would be able to help me get Shay and without them there was no anything. I told Alice I needed her keys and kissed her on the cheek. I thanked a surprised Kit as I ran by her. I drove straight to Carmen's house. She was home and I thanked whatever god there was. I knocked on the door and feel to the floor my adrenaline running out. She opened the door and saw me in a heap of nothingness tears pouring from my eyes. She swallowed her hatred and picked me up off the stoop and carried me to a couch.

Carmen's Point Of View:

I knew something was seriously wrong nothing fazed Shane like this. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my chest. She kept repeating "Shay… My father… you're the same as me… I'm sorry…. I love you" I didn't understand but I just let her cry. Once her sobs settled I pulled her to the bathroom and undressed her while the shower heated up. I sat her on the toilet on a towel. I took my clothes off and checked the water it was perfect. I pulled her in with me and let the warm water work the knots out of her back and washed away her troubles. After a bit of holding her I grabbed a soap bar and cleaned her off then washed her hair. I turned the water, wrapped her up in a comfy towel, and combed out her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up at me with red swollen eyes and one tear streaming down her cheek. i wiped away her tear with my thumb kissed her on the forehead and asked 'whats wrong baby?'. She cried without tears, her eyes had no water left. I made out the main part of the story apparently after the wedding Shane's father ran off with a hooker and left Shay's mother and Shay. Shay's mother dropped Shay at Shane's house. Shane's father came yesterday to pick up Shay and take him back home. She told me about how her father said she was the same and would do the same. She asked me how one person could so easily take away the people she loved most and not think twice about it. Then she just shook in my arms. I just held her and played with her hair she fell asleep in my arms and shortly after I was sleeping with her. I woke up to the sun streaming in and I just laid there holding her fragile body in my arms letting the tears fall about my love's, Shane's, pain. I was angry at her father, angry about the wedding, happy to have her, sad for her, and concerned all at once. She started to wake and saw the tears in my eyes. She kept repeating I am sorry over and over again she was tearing up. I wiped away my tears and grabbed her hand kissing each finger. I had to be the strong one, we would talk later first we needed to feed Shane. I pulled her close to me and told her it was all right. She quieted and then I told her I was going to make some food and coffee. I told her to stay here and rest. The dark circles under her eyes told me she had neglected her needs for a while and the puffyness in her eyes gave away her constant crying. I closed the blinds tighter and tucked her in. I sang her a short spanish lula-bye. I hurried into the kitchen and made some ham and pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. I put them on a tray with a glass of orange juice, milk, and coffee. I knew she liked hers with 1 cream and 1/2 sugar so I added that and stirred it up. I carried the food to the room and woke her up. She sat up and thanked me for the food. She reached for her coffee and ham graciously. She smiled at me when she realized I still remebered her coffee down to the spoon still in the cup and hint of cinnamen. I smiled and watched her scarf down the food.

Shane's Point of View:

I was glade I came here. I was suddenly overcome with sadness that I had been given the chance to make this women my wife and I had thrown it all away because of the slime bag I call my dad. I saw Carmen's curiosity and told her that. She said we would work it all out later but, for now we would put that behind us. YES she said we. She saw the life and surge of happiness fill me all the way to my eyes. She leaned in and KISSED me. I was filled with a desire and even though she was barely touching me I was already wet and my centre was aching for her. God she was beautiful. I patted next to me and she complied but told me we needed to talk and form a plan. I hoped I had cried it all out or at least slept off most of the incident. I sat criss-cross-apple-sauce and held her hands. I told her I needed to get Shay away from that creep but I was scared he would just end up in the homes like me. I told her we would most likely have to take him to court. She asked me where Shay's mother was I told her I didn't know. She said" what if we go and find her then have his mother take father to court and have her award you with custody". I thought this might work but it would probably take years to complete and I didn't want to put Shay through that. I heard my cell go off during the conversation and I went to grab it because I recognised the number as Shay's. I answered the phone and heard my father on the other line. He said he wanted to go find his wife and wondered if I would take care of Shay because he was going to stop by a casino to gamble some money in an effort to win a bug tournament. He also said Shay was being an ass and asking for me all the time. I agreed but told him I would need his signature on some paper work for school, medical information, ect. He said okay he would be there tomorrow. I hung up and quickly called Tina. She still had the number for that lawyer I hoped. The idea was maybe I could get my dad to sign Shay over to me without him knowing what he was doing. Tina said she would call the lawyer for me and I should be getting a call pretty soon. I hung up and told Carmen the Idea. She said it might work but we couldn't be sure. And we talked a little bit more about Shay and what to do. _RIng Ring Ring_. I answered my phone, it was the lawyer Mrs. Jamison. I told her my idea and she said it wasn't conventional but she would make up a contract we would have to head on over to the office though. We made an apointment for one hour later at 11. I hung up.

**Sorry I know it isn't all that realistic but I want to get somewhere soon so yeah... Maybe I will come back and rewrite this later Hope y'all like it**


	3. Chapter 3

I got to the lawyer with five minutes to spare. Carmen was there with me holding my hand the whole time. The lawyer called us in her office promptly and asked me for the whole story. After explaining the incident to her she asked me questions about what I wanted. I told her I thought I should give his father and mother each 1 weekend a month and visitation rights. The lawyer said I might need to find Shay's mother so she could sign it. She said if I got the signature before my father returned we may be able to minimize court time and the mediation would probably be minimal. I said that was great my father was bringing Shay by tomorrow at five and hoped she would be able to get it done. The lawyer said she would be able to and would wave the charges in the hopes that this would set precedent for this type of case. I was very grateful. As we where walking out the lawyers office my stomach growled. Carmen suggested we go to "The Planet" to get some food. I said okay but warned her my friends may be there and attack us with questions; she said we would have to face them eventually.

Carmen's POV:

I pulled up to The Planet with Shane next to me she seemed worried but somewhat relieved. I thought I would give her some time to fret in the car hoping she would be able to hold it together in the cafe. To my surprise the second we got there she relaxed and was smiling. We saw Alice eating with Tina. I was excited if anyone could help in this situation it was Alice and Tina. Shane and I walked in the cafe and sat down with Alice and Tine. Kit brought Shane her regular coffee and a burger. She saw me and jumped up and down. "Carmen! How are you, oh my, it is so good to see you again". I jumped up and hugged her telling her I was doing all right. She asked me in her concerned way "Honey, what are you doing, not that I am not happy you're here". I looked at Shane not sure what to say. Shane explained to everyone what happened. I wiped away the tears dripping down her face. Kit pulled Shane into a hug. Alice and Tina gave their comforting words. Shane thanked the group and then asked Tina how her job was going. We all took the hint. Kit asked me what I wanted I told her I would love a Carmel Late and a burger. Our food came and we all ate the meal had a little small talk but we where all pretty engrossed in our food. Finally, we all said our goodbyes. I asked Shane what she wanted me to do. She asked me if I would go home with her. I told her I would love to. It was about 5 so we drove to my house and I grabbed some clothes and some things I would want for the evening. We got home and I suggested we look for Shay's mom. We searched the Internet. I found one near bye so we gave her a call. I didn't really think it would be her but I kept a positive attitude. We got through to the lady listed. I could have sworn someone way playing a joke on us. It was Shay's mother. We explained to her what wanted to do she said she meant to send us some paper work for Shay a while back but things happened and she hadn't gotten around to it. I told her it was okay and asked her if she would sign. She said she would love to and if I needed a reference she would love to help. I called Shane's lawyer and told her the great news she said we might not have to trick Shane's father into signing the papers. I said that was good news. The lawyer said we would talk in the morning.


	4. Authors note

Hey,

I know everyone hate authors notes but I thought I would tell you I am finished with exams the 16th and should be able to update a lot after then


End file.
